


The Breaking of the Order

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional/Psychological Shock, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, No murder, POV Peter Hale, POV Scott McCall, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Psychopaths In Love, Stiles is a Báthory, what is this sorcery?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an accident and now they were all staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking of the Order

**Author's Note:**

> I most definitely did not just run out of reasonable sounding combinations of synonyms for legacy & blood. *coughs* And this seems more appropriate of a title.
> 
> There's also another thing being written, it just might not be as long as the other parts.
> 
> Also, also, [things you find while researching](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2ostjZzPN8). I've actually been meaning to link that since Legacy. ^^'
> 
> Pack! Steter fluffies! Actual medically approved consequences of going through psychological shock! *jazz hands*  
> (I need to stop writing notes when I'm sleep deprived)

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to - -"

Stiles had been repeating the same thing over and over and over at least the last ten minutes. Peter had wrapped his arms around him the moment Stiles had fallen to his knees in shock.

They were both still covered in witch and hunter blood.

The Pack was just standing there. Kira looking to Isaac, Isaac looking to Derek, Derek looking to Scott and Scott just staring at Stiles and Peter like he didn't know what to do.

And they all just kept staring. They stared as Peter kept rocking Stiles and shushing him. Stared as tears started to run and Stiles buried his face in Peter's chest.

Scott made a little wounded sound when Stiles' muttering changed languages. Scott knew he was the only one _(was he? Peter's scent had been hanging around Stiles more and more the last few months)_ who knew Stiles hadn't spoken Hungarian, or Polish for that matter, since his mother had died.

None of them said anything when Peter picked Stiles up like a little child and cradled him against his chest. One look from Peter told them that any protests about him taking Stiles away from the clearing and the bodies would be met with violent consequences.

"Stiles?" Scott asked softly. No matter what, this was Scott's best friend, _his brother_ , that Peter was carrying. Stiles just curled further into Peter and Scott gave a nod. If Stiles was okay with it, he'd be okay with it. At least for now.

***

Peter didn't start to get worried until Stiles stopped talking. That's when he started telling his boy softly that everything was going to be okay, that no-one was in perfect control of themselves all the time, that everyone made mistakes. That a mistake was something to be learned from.

That Stiles breaking the rules this one time was the only reason Peter was still alive.

Stiles made a broken keening sound at that and wrapped his fingers even tighter in his v-neck.

***

When Peter gets them to his apartment, Stiles' eyes aren't quite as unfocused anymore and his skin isn't quite as cold and clammy. He wants to sigh in relief but he doesn't.

Not yet.

The bath he draws isn't nearly boiling hot (like stiles' usually are when they aren't bloody) but almost lukewarm. He carefully undresses his boy and himself before stepping into the bath Stiles in his arms again.

He starts rubbing at the dried blood gently and slowly, so very slowly, Stiles starts relaxing against him.

It takes maybe an hour, maybe more (the water's lost all warmth long ago) before Stiles tilts his head back and looks him in the eye with the sweetest, softest smile Peter has seen on his boy.

The kiss pressed against his lips is a chaste thing but it says so much more _(thankyouIneedyouneverleavemeIloveyou)_.

And Peter relaxes.

***

It takes almost a week before Stiles stops flinching everytime someone makes a sudden move and closer to a month before he can let Peter out of his sight (it makes school an awkward affair with epic amounts of text messages and the sour smell of anxiety hanging in the air).

In the end, it's all worth it, Scott decides because Stiles gets better. Almost like he'd lost his equilibrium and it just took him a while to get it back. He's not too sure how he feels about the way Peter seems to be at the centre of the process but if it makes Stiles happy, he's not going to say anything.

As long as Stiles doesn't get hurt, that is.

***

_(it isn't the blood or the killing. of course, it isn't. it's the realization. the betrayal. the moment of **mom would be disappointed.** but peter makes it better. somehow, he makes it better.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> So, I've been pondering which direction to take a thing (not the one mentioned above) aaaand... exactly how much of a riot and/or mob outside my flat will there be, if I kill Scott?
> 
> Other things I've been wondering about: does the Sheriff know about his wife's family? how exactly do you bring up with your kid that, btdubs, your whole family is full of murderers? (that last one though, seriously, how?)
> 
> (come poke me at [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/), it might give me ideas :D)


End file.
